Good Boy King
by Ironhide's Girl 103
Summary: King wakes up from the engineer's working on him for system's updates. The finds that the has ears and...a tail that looks like a dog tail and ears! How did this happen!
1. Day 1

**Summary:** King wakes up from the engineer's working on him for system's updates. The finds that the has ears and...a tail that looks like a dog tail and ears! How did this happen! 

**Rating M**

 **Enjoy**

 **=^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^=**

King woke up with a groan as the engineer's finished up with his system updates. He touched his helm and felt something move. _What is that!?_ King thought as the felt what was on his helm move. _Are those ears I have one my helm!? And...I have a fucking tail!_ Said tail was wagging just as his ears moved forward as they made him look shocked and horrified by the thought. His new ears heard someone walking in before the engineer's could.

"Hello Bishop." One of them said as they started to clean up their mess that they made. King looks at his teammate with hatred. The baby blue mech nods before looking more closely at King. "Does he have dog ears?" Bishop asked before he saw a tail move behind King's black aft. "And a tail?"

One of the engineers nods and other adds. "Yeah, we were trying to find a way to reverse the affects on him, but looks like the damage is already done."

Bishop tried not to laugh at his leader, but it failed with Kings new ears made him look cute, and adorable.

"Bishop it get better." A younger man said as the looked up at the baby blue mech becomes him over and away from King. "The even has a collar on." Points over at King who was finally allowed out of the repair cradle and able to walk before stopping and tugging and pulling something about his neck. The young man continues." It's not just any collar it a shock collar. Watch." King growls and snarls as the pulls on the shock collar harder before it shocked him with a slight volt of electric causing him to yelp in surprises. His red ears lay down in pain before the left out a small whimper of pain.

"As you can see Bishop, King's going to need someone to look after him. Take him on walks, and everything that comes with having a dog. We made you a leash, and a muzzles for him. He'll slowly start to act more and more like a k-9 so I suggest that you start to train him."

"Train him?"

The young man nods. "As in like sit, stay and roll over kind of commands."

"Oh, oh"

King growls as he heard them talking about him. _"I'm not dog! I'm still in charge of the team, and nobody is going to tell me what I am going to do!"_ King thought as he huffs showing that he wasn't going to be told what to do by Bishop. But that was wasn't what he had expected from Bishop to clips a leash on the collar he was wearing, giving it a light tug making King take a step forward to regain his balance. Again their was a tug to the collar and this time King stood his ground as he wasn't going to move.

Bishop smirks at how definite King is going to be. "Fine if that's the way you want to do it, than we can do it that way."

King glares at the smaller mech, his red ears moves to the side as his tail slowly wags. The small mech noticed before holding up what was a squeak toy. Red dog ears stand up, optics locking on the toy that Bishop held in his hand. "You want the toy?" Bishop asked his pet.

Ringo King scowls at how Bishop was almost talking to him like the was a baby as the leader thought. " _I am_ _ **not**_ _a baby! But the toy, I want the toy! Give me the goddamn toy already Bishop!"_

The baby blue colored mech smiles and said. "I know you want the toy, but you'll have to follow me if you want your toy."

A loud sigh was Bishop answer as King took a step closer to Bishop before having the squeak toy pulled out of his reach. A growl came from King before Bishop repeated the process again with King going after the toy with his mouth. As this went on King started to get frustrated at Bishop and was thinking. " _Give me the toy already!"_ King snags the toy out of Bishop's hold growling as he shook his helm side to side finally able to enjoy the toy. Bishop on the other hand was able to get King to his quarters where he'll be staying.

While King chewed on the toy Bishop sighs as the thought about what was to come next with his leader. More like his leader is acting like a huge puppy that was wanting to be deficient.

It was late and Bishop hoped that King would settle down soon. If not than he was going to be in for a long night. The smaller mech sighs as King stops chew on his toy to look around the room. Looking at the room The red and black mech coksy his head to the side wondering what was in the corner of the room. _Oh! Oh, tell me that is not where I'm going to be sleeping!"_ King thought as he looks back at Bishop who seems to be reading what was on his mind.

"That's your bed." Bishop said but was cut off as King acting like a puppy wags his tail before leaping on the berth that the smaller mech was sitting down on. "ACK!" Bishop yelped as he was pinned down under the happy puppy that makes it home before settling down. "Fine, you can sleep here for now."

King wags his tail again his tongue hanging out as the was happy to hear that and thought. _"At least I can rest on night without acting like a puppy! Might have to milk this one out as long as I can."_


	2. Day 2

**Day 2**

 **The Basic of Puppy Training**

Bishop wakes up sore like he's been in a battle. The baby blue mech was greeted by a puppy who had taken up most of Bishop's berth and by the looks of it the mech was one the floor.

"KING! DOWN! DOWN NOW KING!" Bishop snaps at the puppy who gave him a sheepish look before laying his head back down. "Ugh! Why can't your be an obedient little puppy and not a definite one!"

King was asleep when the was grabbed by the nap of his neck. Ringo King kicks his legs out, snarling and growling at Bishop. _"Let me go! Why won't your let me go!"_ King was ted to say but it came out as snarls and growls that seemed to fuel Bishop in punishing his little puppy. King's ears flatten against his helm as he showed his sharp canine teeth at Bishop who threw on a muzzle over Kings snout.

" _I can't believe he did that! I'm gonna get this fucking thing off!"_ The puppy growls in Bishop's hold as the mech fastens the muzzles on tightly. Letting go King walks over to his bed, sitting down trying to figure out how to get the muzzle off. Bishop watched scolding his puppy who puts his hand down and glares at his master that held his red leash with a collar that wasn't his shock collar. A smirk slowly forms on King's lips as he saw that the could get free of Bishop. _"Oh, this should be fun to get free from Bishop and bite him! That should teach him!"_

"Don't you even think about it."

King huffs ears twitching as the muzzles was making him want to itch, but the didn't want to give his ideas away to Bishop so the will behave for the baby blue colored mech, Maybe they might find someone the hate to take his anger out on. Okay so he'll behave for now.

With the leash and muzzles King was starting to think that Bishop had something planned, and it doesn't feel good about how the other mech was hold the leash tightly in his hand. Thinking to himself King thought of a few things that he could do that would make Bishop hate him and probably punish him if the did anything stupid.

Leading King Bishop took them to their Deckerd Room, once there Everyone of King's teammates stopped what they were doing to look.

"K-King!?" Pawn asked earning a growl.

"Bishop? W-what happened to King?" Rook asked the baby blue colored mech.

"Well,King had some problems with his new systems and..." The mech said.

Nothing else was said as Regina walks in to talk with her Braves. "Wh..what happened to King?"

Bishop shrugs his shoulders as she pets King. The let's he pet his helm behind his ear, tail wagging. "Aww, who's a good puppy?" Lady coos as King finally started to enjoy the attention he was getting from Bishop and Lady.

Pawn and Rook both made their way over to Bishop and King. They were going to pet King when the turns his helm ear pinned back growling at the two. "Looks like the only one's who can pet King are lady and myself." Bishop told the other two.

"Aww, that sucks because that's cute."

King rolls his optics wishing to tell them. _"I'm not cute, I'm just picky on who get's to pet me."_ Said mech sat down beside his master waiting for them to leave.

"Good boy King." This earned him a pat on his helm by Bishop who made sure to scratch behind King's ears.

King powers down his optics enjoying being praised by his master for a change. _"oh...Right...Right there Bishop."_ The red and black mech begins to lead on Bishops leg for support, tail thumping on the floor.

"Someone is happy." Regina coos to King who onlined his optics again to look at her. "Does he know any tricks, yet?"

"No."

Lady smiles at them. "I'll give your a few papers that will help you in you training King."

 _"Please don't let one of the trick be sit, stay and rool over"_ King let's out a loud sigh from around the muzzle he wore.

"Looks like someone isn't happy about that." Lady coos to King. The larger mech rolls his optics at her.


End file.
